Stay Away From My Sister!
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln is sick of Clyde hounding Lori even worse, Lori has had a break up. Clyde trying to get to her-well...he ain't havin' that!


(warning -violence, sex, and...well shit just read. just don't trigger pussies!)

Clyde fell back onto the stairs of the loud's porch. he was dazed, shocked at what had happen! he simply wanted to take his chance with lori, now that bobby broke up with her! but who was to stand in his way? - his best friend. his best friend who had grab him by his collar and pushed him back out of the house. he tried to find his glasses when they fell off. "I'm so SICK! and TIRED! of YOU!" Lincoln growled. "my sister is crying her heart out, dealing with a break up and you-" Clyde put his glasses on and tried to get up. "but lincoln, that's why i'm here! to comfort poor lori, see if i can just show her how nice a guy-" lincoln grab his shoulder and shoved him back even further. "NO!" he roared. "she doesn't need you! she never needed you!" he kept shoving him, finally clyde shoved him back. "whats your deal man! can't you see true love awaits?!" lincoln grab him bu his nappy curly hair with both hands and knee'd him on the nose, causing him to bleed.

"aghh!" he covered his face in pain! "w-whhhy!" lincoln swung his right, iron fist colliding to the side of clyde's head. bringing him down on on the side walk with a thud. "why! because you've been stalking my sister since day one! i've tolerated your shit since your my friend! but now-now enough is enough!" clyde tried to get up only to be kicked in the stomach he rolled in pain. "oooooh!" lincoln was all the fury of a cat! "stay away from my sister you future rapist!" future rapist? that tore it! clyde got up and tackled his ex-best friend! and swung his fist at lincoln's face, he grunted in pain with each swing but lincoln kneed him in the crotch, making clyde loose air! before feeling a fist crashed to his face breaking his glasses in half!

once he wad down and blind, he felt a foot kicked his stomach. over, and over, and over again. lincoln bend over panting. licking his bloody lip he glared at him. "stay. the fuck. away from lori!" clydge heard the voices of lincoln's sisters, luna stood beside lincoln. "finally gave that darky the beating of his life huh?" lincoln nodded. "...yup!" clydge couldn't believe it, those two were racists! suddenly lynn came rushing in and stradled him and laid a barrage of fists to his fucking face! lucy and luan grab and pulled her away, but not before he met her cleats to his mouth he fell back and was breathing ragged. bloody and beat.

"better fuck off, you nig-" luan covered her mouth staring at her sternly and slowly shook her head, lynn tore her head away snorted and spat in clyde's face. "i never liked you, creep! fucking stalker!" with that, she jerked her shoulder away from her two sisters and stomped away. soon the girls left the boy. leaving only luna and lincoln as they watch him try to crawl to his feet. luna scrunch her nose and walked over and grabbing him by his shirt and dragged him and pushed him to the street. "and don't fucking come back! darky!" luna shouted. before turning. clyde turned, meeting the blue eyes of his once beast friend. "...why...just tell me, why?" lincoln clenched his teeth, anger fuel him again. "family comes first." with that, he left him on the street. and into his home. clyde staggered up and slowly limp towards the window. he saw his beloved. crying her eyes out, oh, if only he could comfort her, show her he's better than bobby. he placed a hand on the window.

"i won't give up my love, we are meant-" he stopped, and saw lincoln sat beside her. he held her hands, and saw they were talking, he said something that made lori cling to lincoln and lincoln hugged back. they parted slightly. and lincoln placed a hand on her cheek. he said something, and lori's eyes soften lincoln scoot closer and continued to talk. before clyde's horror lincoln kissed her. she frozed, and looked like she was going to push him, but to his disgust she grab lincoln's shirt and deepen the kiss. the poor boy had to watch as his best friend hotly makes out with the love of his life. he banged at the window, lincoln and lori turned their heads with shock. lincoln glared daggers. and walked over only to closed the blinds. clyde continously bang the window. "LIIIIINNNCCCOOOLLLN YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! WAIT UNTIL I TELL THE SCHOOL YOU FUCKING SICK FREAK!" he roared in anger.

suddenly the front door open, and lynn leap out holding her back. she looked this way and that, like a fucking caveman looking for a kill, then her eyes locked onto clyde. their eyes met. and he felt a cold chill down his spine. something told him to run for it. and he turned and run across the grass, but he had a bit of a limp. he did not see a pot hole in the middle that lana had dug during her playtime with her mantis. he trip and fell and sprain his ankle, falling flat on his belly he turned his waist and held out his hand, lynn didn't even pause. before he could plea for mercy-she smashed his hand with the bat, bones crunched and he screamed. inside, lori turned her head to the sudden sound. "what was that?' she said lincoln ushered her up the stairs. "it's nothing lori" he said as they walked the hallway, hand over her waist as they entered her room, once the door closed he grab lori's face and kissed her, and she melted and wrap her arms around his neck. after a moment of hotly make out session she broke the kiss. "...so...so you really feel this way?" lincoln smiled in kind and nodded. "always. i-i know it's wrong but if you give us a chance..." lori stared at him, of course it was wrong, but his hear felt confession moved her very soul. she grip his shirt and tugged him towards her as they laid on leni's bed, the soft smacking of their lips, their hands roaming against each other, her breasts squished against his flat chest. soft moans filled the room, and soon lincoln's pants fell to the floor, so did lori's shorts, then lincoln's undies, and lori's -shirt and tank top join the pile. a slutty moan came from lori's lips. "ooOOOooooOOOhhh...lincoln." "oh, god, yes, lori ah!"

clyde held his broken fingers, all twisted and mangled. he looked at lynn who had the sickest smirk on her lips. "i've been waiting to end you for such a long time." she held her bat high. "say hello to that fucking wetback for me when i send ya to hell nigga!" clyde screamed but it was cut short with a sickening crack of the bat meeting skull. then silence. lynn looked at the face of clyde, she managed to crack the skull open his brains leaked out, and his body was convulsing and twitching violently. she raised the bat again -THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! lynn turned to luna who had just stepped behind her. "...lucy's already digging the grave, common, let's get rid of this Steve urkel wannabe bitch" she gave a firm nod. and the both of them carried the corpse of clyde to the back yard. lucy stood with a shovel. and watched as the swung the dead body into the shallow grave that was freshly dug. lucy proceeded to bury him. - Lincoln sighed as he laid next to lori, his arms behind his head, lori placed a hand on his chest and moaned in satisfaction. "soooo much better than bobby." she grinned. "his dick is a fucking tooth pick compared to you, linky..." she kissed his cheek, and lincoln sniffed and rub his nose. "yeah i know." he wrap his arm around her and pulled her close. she took a deep breath and sighed. "what about clyde?" she said with worry, she was just so sick of him bugging her! he really did have the makings of a future rapist. she wouldn't be surprised if he raped her without even thinking straight! lincoln's eyebrows furrow. "don't worry about him, he should get the point across." he lean and kissed her lips. "...so..how about another round? lori's face brighten! and sat up, showing her nude form. "oh, yes, sir." *she climbed on top of him and soon slide him in her. she sighed and placed her hands on his chest for balance. and moaned as she felt full. he placed his hands at her waist. "mmm...yessss...so...much...ah...ah...lincoln!" lincoln smirked wide. he hit the jackpot, with bobby out of the way, and clyde lori was all his and only his. just like the rest of his sisters. his personal collection, his future wives, his property. and every one of his sisters had agreed to his. lori was just the last one he needed, wanted. he moaned as he picked up speed.

and as the night wore on, so did their bodies, the sounds of heavy meaty slapping the mixture of moans and delights of pleasure. memories that will last forever. no one, but no one was better than lincoln the log loud! and he made damn sure lori will fall in love with his massive dick of pussy wrecking destruction! and so their love blossomed and no man or woman hindered them.

...in the lewd house, in the lewd house...

THE END!


End file.
